Numerous devices have been devised to seal gaps in an architectural structure, such as threshold seals or draft excluders that block a gap between a movable architectural member such as a door, window, or the like, and an underlying or adjacent architectural structure such as a floor, window sill, or the like.
Various embodiments of draft excluders may be permanently installed, or temporarily positioned, to stop drafts from flowing through the gaps. In a permanent installation, a rubber or cloth weather stripping seal may be secured, using nails, screws, or other fastening methods that render the installation permanent, to the bottom edge of a door, and positioned so that an edge of the seal contacts the underlying floor to seal the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor.
Other devices are adapted for temporary placement. Exemplary are draft excluders generally in the form of an elongated bean-bag or the like that may be placed on a floor alongside and contacting the bottom edge of a door, thereby blocking a gap between the bottom of the door and the floor.
These temporarily placed draft excluders are advantageous in that they are relatively easy to retrofit in an architectural structure, and may be readily removed from one placement and relocated to other positions throughout the architectural structure. However, these devices are generally of a fixed length, or require a permanent physical adjustment in length for adaptation to a placement of a particular width. Thus, such a draft excluder that is fitted to a door or window of a given width may not be, and may not be able to be made to be, compatible with another door, window, or other architectural member, of a different width.